


Go For It

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "You're a dick.""That.. is true." Richie grinned. "But it has nothing to do with this.""It has everything to do with this, Richie!""Well, I would have known that if you told me." He fidgeted with his glasses again. "Do you wanna tell me why you're so mad?"Eddie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Its a lot to explain.""I didn't run a mile for you to tell me I'm the problem and not explain why." Richie sat down on his bed, laying back on it and stretching. "Now, I'm almost always the problem, so be specific."





	Go For It

Bill!" Eddie called as he ran down the hall, his sneakers squeaking against the floor. He panted once he caught up to him, starting to walk at his pace. "I gotta talk to you." 

Bill nodded, staying silent as he looked around the halls. It was something he always did now. Check for danger. 

"I'm not coming to movie night tonight." He breathed out, looking down at his feet. His shoes were white and he had been keeping them white, washing them every night.

Bill frowned, glancing at him. "W-why?"

"I just.." Eddie didn't know how to explain. How do you tell your friend that your crush got a girlfriend and it's tearing you apart inside? "I don't feel good."

Bill nodded, wrapping an arm around Eddie and pulling him into his side. "Okay.. w-w-we'll miss you. If y-you change your m-m-mind.." 

"I know. I'll come if I do." He knew he wouldn't. He had already been so upset all day, there was no way he could act normal around Richie. Not today. Not ever.

It hadn't been like this for long, either. Richie didn't really date. He talked about girls a lot but he had never taken one out. That changed last Wednesday when Richie went out with a girl named Alice. They went to the movies with a few of her friends and it was all everyone talked about after. Ever since they went out they had been walking around together and talking twenty four seven. Alice was pretty, too. Long blond hair. Blue eyes. Freckles. She was everything Eddie wasn't. He despised her. 

Eddie had never even met her but she had to be bad. With her perfect voice and her stupid girly perfume. He hated her. He wanted nothing more than to just shove her down a flight of stairs. He wouldn't. Never ever. But he was just so jealous and helpless it hurt. Richie had barely even talked to him. Even Ben, Bill, and Stan had noticed that Richie ignored him at school. 

Richie didn't know Eddie liked him, no one did. Except Bev. Eddie had called her one day, Wednesday to be exact, crying and yelling and complaining about how much love absolutely fucking sucked. Bev didn't say much, she just told him she knows it sucks but it won't always hurt that bad, and that Richie couldn't keep a girlfriend no matter how hard he tried so it wouldn't last long. No matter how long Richie and Alice were together it hurt, it would always hurt.

"O-okay." Bill smiled. It was warm. Eddie admired Bill. Even after losing his brother and going through all the things that he had been through he was still so kind and strong. He always tried to be positive. He was the only one in the group next to Ben who could even be remotely positive. "See y-you." He waved at Eddie.

Eddie waved back, forcing a small smile. He turned around and started to walk down the hall towards the back doors of the school. He kept his head down as he walked, his eyes watching how the laces on his shoes whipped around as he took each step. His eyes jerked away from his shoes when he heard a familiar voice. 

Richie. He was leaning against the wall, laughing with Alice, his cheeks bright red.

Eddie found himself rolling his eyes so hard it almost hurt. He shook his head and kept walking.

"Eddie!" Richie called. "Eds!" 

Eddie shook his head again, walking faster. He couldn't do this. Not today. He clutched his books close to his chest, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Richie had stopped calling him, thankfully, but Eddie couldn't help but turn around and see if Richie had followed him.

Eddie peeked over his shoulder, glancing around for Richie or Alice. They had moved, they were no longer leaning against the wall, instead they were walking down the hall, Richies arm around her shoulders. Eddie sighed and turned back around, shoving the metal doors open and stepping outside.

Eddie almost ran to his bike, pulling it off of the rack and climbing on. He stuffed his books into his backpack and slipped it on. He straddled the seat and gripped the handle bars tight, so tight his knuckles turned white. He started pedal, going off of the sidewalk and onto the street. 

\- 

It was six thirty by the time Richie made it to Bills house. He waved at Bills dad and mom without saying a word. He kept walking through the house into the living room where Ben, Mike, and Bill sat. 

"Where's Eddie?" Richie asked, sitting down on the floor next to the couch. "He's normally the first one here."

"Oh.." Bill muttered. "H-he said he w-wasn't c-c-coming tonight."

"What?" Richie all but gasped. "Why not?"

Bill shrugged.

"Yeah, Bill told us about it after school. Eddie just came up to him and told him that he wasn't gonna come." Ben mumbled. "I think he's just having a hard day or something."

"Hard day my ass." Richie mumbled, standing up. "Start the first movie. I'm going to Eddies. If I don't come it's because he pushed me out the window." 

"He would do that?" Mike sounded surprised after all of these months. 

"I would do more than that." Stan stated as he walked in, sitting down on the couch next to Bill. "Let him go." 

"I can feel the love." Richie replied, shooting a glare at him. "I know it'll be hard watching a movie without m-"

"It won't be." Mike laughed. "All you do is make weird noises and talk."

"I'm a comedic genius." Richie started to walk out. "When I return hopefully I'll have all my limbs and a cute boy." He stepped out of the living room, walking down the hall, pulling the front door open and stepping out. 

The boys waited until Richie was gone to start talking again.

"I'm not the only one who thinks.." Mike trailed off.

"Bev told me yesterday." Ben sighed.

"And n-not m-me?" Bill pretended to sound hurt but his act was ruined as a smile spread across his face. 

"Eddie deserves better." Stan stated. "Richie.. is Richie.. and you guys know I don't actually hate him-"

"Not all the time." Mike chimed in, waving his finger in the air.

"Not all the time." Stan sighed. "But.. I don't want him hurting Eddie."

Bill chewed on his bottom lip. "I-I don't think h-he will." 

"Me neither." Ben smiled. "He's nice to Eddie when it counts. They just tease each other."

"Do you see how Eddie blushes when he calls him cute?" Mike was laughing harder now, clinching his stomach. "It's so funny."

Bill and Ben joined in on the laughter but slowly stopped when they noticed Stan wasn't laughing.

"Stop being worried." Ben elbowed Stan. "If he hurts Eddie I promise not to hold you back."

Stan smirked to himself, crossing his arms. "Good."

\- 

Richie had been running the entire time since he had left Bills house, his heart was in his throat and his legs ached but he didn't stop. He was stupid to walk to his house but in his defense he didn't know Eddie was going to be gone. 

He didn't have a good reason as to why it bothered him so much, all he knew is that it felt wrong having Eddie gone. Eddie was his best friend, he needed him there.

He let out a sigh of relief when Eddies house began to come into view, but he didn't slow his run down, if anything he pushed himself harder. He ducked down past the windows as he ran through their yard so Eddies mom wouldn't see him. 

By Eddies window a large Tree stood. It had a tire swing attached to it, Richie and Bill did that a few summers ago. Eddie hated it. He said it was dangerous and that the branch or rope could break and kill him, but he kept it up. Whenever the Losers came over they would use it while Eddie just sat and watched them.

Richie clapped his hands a few times before he grabbed the lowerest beach and pulled himself up onto it. He slid across the branch, grabbing onto the trunk before grabbing the next branch and pulled himself up. His hands burned from the bark digging into his skin and cutting it but he kept going. When he finally reached a branch that was a half a foot under Eddies window he smiled. He slowly crawled across the branch, sitting on the end of it, tapping on the window.

Eddie was sitting on his bed, a few text books surrounding him. He jumped when he heard the tapping, glancing at the window before gasping. He stood up off of his bed so fast he fell. He started to rush towards his window, opening it as fast as he could.

"You're going to kill yourself!"

"I need to talk to you." Richie panted. "Please."

"Get down! The branch is going to break and then you'll break at least two bones, your arms specifically if you put them down to catch your fall. Or if you land on them-"

"Shut up and let me in, asshat." 

"But.." Eddies expression changed from worried to sad. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Do you want me to fall and break my neck?"

Eddie thought for a few seconds, chewing on his thumb nail.

"You have to think about it!?" Richie pushed his glasses up his nose. "Wow, I guess we aren't best friends."

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Richies arm, tugging him into his room before shutting his window and locking it. He whipped around and stared at Richie. "What do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"To come and get you. We need to go to movie night."

"I said I wasn't going."

"I know."

"I meant it." Eddie was talking in the voice he normally did when he talked to Richie. He sounded angry and cold.

"Just.. can I at least know why? You've never missed a movie night.. except for when Bill was sick and it was at his house."

"Whatever." Eddie scoffed, looking anywhere but Richie. "I just don't want to come."

"That's a lie." 

"You're a dick."

"That.. is true." Richie grinned. "But it has nothing to do with this." 

"It has everything to do with this, Richie!" 

"Well, I would have known that if you told me." He fidgeted with his glasses again. "Do you wanna tell me why you're so mad?" 

Eddie ran his fingets through his hair and sighed. "Its a lot to explain."

"I didn't run a mile for you to tell me I'm the problem and not explain why." Richie sat down on his bed, laying back on it and stretching. "Now, I'm almost always the problem, so be specific." 

"I'm not telling you." Eddie rubbed his face and shook his head, beginning to pace. "This is.. it's stupid! Just go!"

"You've never been mad at me for more than a day." Richie spoke like he didn't even hear Eddie. "I don't plan on changing that. Did the mom jokes hit to close to home?"

"God! I could just strangle you!" 

"You aren't tall enough."

"You've sunk to my level!" Eddie hissed.

Richie giggled and that made it worse. "You're funny when you're mad."

"Words can't come close to describing how much I hate you." Eddie huffed.

Richie pushed himself off of the bed and walked towards Richie, smirking when he pouted. "Eds.. what's going on?" His tone had changed. It was gentle and soft. A tone he rarely ever used.

"I like someone." He sighed, stepping away from Richie. "And they're dating someone."

"And this is my fault because?"

"You're dating Alice!" 

"Woah, woah, woah. Listen, she's hot and all but no, that's so gross." Richie made a face of disgust. "She's like.. my sister. Ew." He gasped. "You like her?" 

"No. Someone else."

Richie frowned, his eyes knitting together. "And the problem?"

"I don't think they like me." Eddie sighed.

"Listen, Eds, you're.. you're not normal, you're weird and kinda annoying.." Richie laughed when Eddie punched him. "But if they don't like you they must be insane. You're like a cute kitten."

"I want to punch you."

"Why? You don't like my advice?"

"It wasn't advice you insulted me then told me I looked like an animal."

"Cats are cute." Richie defended. "But, if you want advice, I think you should go for it."

"How?" 

"Kiss them. And if they don't like you they don't." Richie shrugged. "You'll have us no matter what.. except for the nights I spend with your mom." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, looking down at his hands. "So I just.. kiss them?" 

Richie nodded. "Easy as pie. Even though you probably haven't kissed anyone.. except your mother."

Eddie rolled his eyes but stayed silent. He started to pace again, the floor creaking under his movements. After a few seconds he stopped. He walked towards Richie and sighed. "Just go for it?"

Richie nodded. "Yeah. Just kis-"

Eddie lunged forward, closing his eyes, and kissing Richie. The thing about the kiss, though, is that it wasn't correct. Eddie ended up kissing right underneath Richies glasses before slamming their heads together, their noses crushing against one another. 

Richie winced, rubbing his face. "Easy, dude, what the hell?"

"You.." Eddie was panting as if he ran a mile. "You told me to go for it!" 

Richie rubbed his nose, pulling his glasses off. "And boy did you go."

Eddie sighed. "Great." He shoved Richie towards the window. "Now go!"

"Wait? What? Why?"

"Because you don't like me back."

"And how would you know that?"

"You didn't kiss back." Eddie huffed when Richie put all of his weight back against him. "So-"

"Dude, you almost broke my glasses. And you barely kissed me. If you had actually kissed me I would have kissed back." 

Eddie stopped, stepping back. Richie fell on the floor with a thud and a grunt. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Do you like me?"

"I mean.." Richie looked up at him. "I thought it was obvious." 

Eddie gasped, covering his mouth bedore coughing a few times. He took another deep breath and coughed again.

"Eds?" Richie sat up. "Are you okay?"

Eddie nodded quickly. "Yeah.. just shocked."

Richie grinned. "Shouldn't be. You're cute."

Eddies face lit up in a bright pink blush. "Shut up."

Richie shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. "Never."

Eddie had to fight back to urge to tell him "good." He never wanted Richie to stop talking.

"You ready to try that kiss again?" Richie asked, walking towards him, cupping Eddies cheeks.

Eddie took a deep breath, nodding.

Richie leaned over and pecked his lips before kissing him gently, wrapping his arms around Eddies shoulders.

Eddie kissed back and it wasn't good, not at all, if it was a contest he would get whatever was after last place, but Richie didn't care, because it was his Eds. Plus, he planned on making sure Eddie turned into a good kisser.

Richie pulled away and grinned. "Wanna go to movie night now?"

Eddie nodded, his cheeks a dark red now. "Please.." 

Richie took his hand and intertwined their fingers, walking towards the window. "I won't let you fall."

"I know I won't fall. You're going out the window and I'm leaving the normal way." Eddie stated. But he couldn't pull away from Richie. "Maybe after a few more minutes of this.." 

"What is this?" Richie teased.

Eddie pecked his lips. "Dunno.. but I like it."

Richie nodded, his cheeks turning pink. "Me too, Eds, me too."


End file.
